


Private Gathering

by Jakette



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, F/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakette/pseuds/Jakette
Summary: At a private gathering Sidney must deal with a drunk Mrs. Parker
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Private Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really need to break it into two chapters but I'm way to excited to share this so here it is!  
> Find me on twitter at @Zaynsmusic2

Sidney hated Mrs. Wraxall’s private gatherings. 

If Mrs. Maudsley was famous for her over crowded mess of private settings Mrs. Wraxall made her name in the rowdiest ones. He had tried to get out of it but Ester had convinced Charlotte to accept the invitation so here they were. 

Charlotte had separated from him after a dance and he hadn’t seen her since. He didn’t worry much about it. She was with Ester. And despite his distaste for these gatherings he didn’t have anything to fear. Charlotte could take care of herself. She had proven herself time and time again.

Halfway through the night desperately yearning for peace and solicitude, he stepped outside to smoke. 

The evening was getting out of control. It was to be expected with women and men given a chance to freely drink together; away from the prying eyes that looked to them for standards of propriety and civility. Sidney had conceded long ago that every person despite their class had an animal inside him. It seemed stupid for the upper class, especially women, to drink in secret, away from the eyes of lower-class men and women lest they be influenced. He scoffed to himself. As if everyone didn’t already know what really went on at private gatherings. 

Restraining people led to events like this; the pinnacle of immorality. No boundaries for anyone. This was exactly what made it such an iniquitous gathering for young women and men. Yet Sidney had always noticed they were always ever the abundant company at such events. 

He lit his cigarette and cherished the peace and quiet of the night. He had been longing for this. If only he could somehow steal Charlotte away from society so they could make their way back home to each other’s company; shutting the world outside. 

He felt gentle hands embrace his torso from behind him. He recognized her immediately.

What he didn’t understand was her brazen boldness. They had been frank with their touches to one another at this point in their marriage but Charlotte had always kept some distance in polite society despite his advances. 

“Are you also willing to retire, then?” He asked her caressing her hands that joined at his center as he glanced at her. 

She released her grip, moving in front of him and giggled. Sidney raised an eyebrow thoroughly confused; Charlotte never giggled like that.

“Are you really that eager Mr. Parker?” She asked him moving closer to him her hand on his chest. 

He looked her over. Her eyes, her demeanor, the slight slur and he understood. He was all to accustomed to this. 

“Charlotte, have you been drinking, love?” He couldn’t hold back a smile at her. Charlotte was the last person he ever thought he’d see intoxicated. 

“Just a little.” She said pinching her fingers close. “But that does not matter. I am sober enough to know my husband and that is all I desire presently.” She moved her hands to lock them behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He broke apart quickly knowing that this would hardly bode well for either one of them if anyone saw. But that didn’t stop him from smiling at her adorable, drunk antics.   
“Charlotte.” He warned her as she had started playing with his cravat. She was eager to have him he could tell but this was hardly the place. 

“Ah Sidney, there you are! You were missed.” They heard Babington approaching from behind them “I- I’m sorry I didn’t know you were here Mrs. Parker.” He looked embarrassed having stepped on a private moment between the married couple and apologetically looked at Sidney.

“It’s quite alright Lord Babington.” Charlotte answered giggling. 

Even Babington’s presence wasn’t enough to draw her away from Sidney completely. She just held on to him her head on his chest. Babington caught on fairly quickly having already encountered a drunk Ester inside; 

“What have they been drinking?” Sidney asked seeing that Babington had caught on.

“Ha! This is rather marvelous. The great Mrs. Parker. Intoxicated. I am successful! I shall remember this night forever!” Crowe exclaimed announcing his presence. Then considering the proximity of the Parkers added mischievously “I dare say so shall you, Parker.” 

“Good God man! Take her in before she creates a scandal.” Babington ordered Sidney hoping to cool him against Crowe’s remark. He had just admitted to gettering Charlotte drunk. Sidney looked to kill already. 

Sidney led a drunk Charlotte inside, not heading one bit to her protests.

Neither of them set much store around society’s illogical rules around drinking. However, they were still aware of the precarious nature of their present society. One wrong slip led to nefarious, crippling gossips. Even if the act was as harmless as showing the slightest affection to your husband in a dimly lit avenue.

Once they were all within the safe confines of the private gathering where her insobriety wouldn’t be judged, Sidney turned to Crowe;

“I have a feeling you have something to do with this. So, tell me man, what did you do?” 

Crow gave him a wicked grin. “I just changed their third bottle of champagne with something stronger it seems to have had the desired effect.” He laughed.

Seeing Sidney glare daggers at him he added; “Oh! Lighten up, Parker! It was for amusement.”

“Quite frankly I don’t see what all the fuss is about. We haven’t had something that you’ve never had.” Charlotte challenged “And beside it was under ‘the male gaze’.” She said with a bitter tone pointing towards the unfair rules of drinking for women in polite society.

“Yes, but now you’re drunk Charlotte.” Sidney deadpanned to her. He was weirdly annoyed. This wasn’t her choice rather Crowe’s demented idea of a joke. 

“Please, you’ve come home worse Sidney.” she said agitated. 

Her commented warranted her a laugh from Babington and Crowe who stood beside him. Sidney couldn’t believe she would be twice as assertive when drunk. 

“My dear Mrs. Parker, you are infinitely better company when drunk. Let’s get you another drink!” Crowe laughed despite Sidney’s death glare. 

Ester came to stand next to Babington just then “I can corroborate the same. Of Babington and of Charlotte.” She laughed alluring towards the remarks made by Crowe and Charlotte. “And yes, Crowe, Charlotte and I would love another drink.” 

Not missing such an opportunity to get the women drunk Crowe duly went looking for drinks. He came back quickly and handed one to Ester which she took and another to Charlotte, which was taken by Sidney. 

“Sidney-“ Charlotte began her protest but he spoke over her to Babington.

“Aren’t you going to stop her?” Sidney raised an eyebrow at Babington as he saw Ester quite taken with her drink.

“Come now Sidney, It’s hardly scandalous when we’re right here. Besides, they are in the right. We’ve imposed on them in worse conditions.” He laughed.

“Be that as it may you’re already intoxicated, Charlotte. I won’t indulge you any further.”

“Then you’re a lesser husband than Lord Babington.” The present company laughed at her remark. knowing her remark was the consequence of alcohol and the indignance. For the Parkers were a couple to be envied. They loved each other so. No two people were so well matched. 

Sidney raised an eyebrow at her; his face betraying him as a ghost of a smile took place. He was just as amused by the situation even if he was somewhat annoyed. He had never seen Charlotte intoxicated. And it was proving to be extremely adorable. 

“Do not despair Charlotte, Ester spoke beside her. I shan’t have brooding Mr. Parker ruin our night. Here.” She passed her a glass off of the waiter’s tray. 

Charlotte took it and turned to Sidney leaning in to him who took her cue and bowed down a bit so he could hear the words meant explicitly for him “You’d do well to remember Mr. Parker that I do not need to seek your permission for anything. We explicitly agreed on it.” She said in a low seductive voice and was off with Ester, a smile on her face before he could even grant her a reply. 

He laughed after her. The influence of alcohol just enunciated all the aspects of his beautiful normal Charlotte. She was all the more assertive, opinionated and bolder. He already knew how this night would end. 

Babington looked at him confused by the change in his demeanor,

“Has she persuaded you otherwise then?” he asked

“It never did matter what I thought.” He laughed at his incredulity. How could he have thought that he would be able to keep Charlotte off of drinks if that was what she wanted. “Come now gentlemen, let’s have a spot of fun as well since we are here.” He said urging them to move towards the tables set up “While keeping an eye on them mind.” He added as he heard Charlotte’s rather loud “Yes!” accompanied by her and Esters joined laughter somewhere near him.

..........................................................................................................

It was around an hour after midnight when Sidney decided that Charlotte had had enough fun. She had only grown more intoxicated as the night went on and now was having as she claimed ‘only slight trouble’ standing up. 

Since they had separated Charlotte had managed to create a large gathering of friends Sidney knew she wouldn’t want to do anything with when sober. It had been thrilling to see her stumble and drink away the night. She had danced excessively Sidney noted not caring who she partnered and had almost broken the several valuable pieces of Mrs. Wraxall’s glass collections; an incident that the just as drunk Mrs. Wraxall and Charlotte had laughed on and proceeded to do something even more vacuous than before with Ester. 

He had of course kept diligent lookout to make sure she wasn’t in any real danger. He had taken great pleasure from the task; Charlotte had thoroughly amused him with her drunk antics.   
He sought Charlotte out as she was talking animatedly with a Miss Carr, he suspected, he could hardly remember or care; he bowed and excused the pair of them. 

“Are you ready to resign yet?” He asked stabling her as she stumbled.

“Yes. I should very much like to do so. I had been looking for you everywhere. But you were nowhere to be found! It was shocking! Why you might ask, well because I was speaking at length to Miss Carr and she said it was astounding that I could not locate you for you had been assiduously following me with your gaze throughout the night!” Charlotte blabbered on. Then conspiringly came closer to him and whispered louder than necessary, “She sounded quite envious. That’s not a very nice quality, is it?” 

“Shhh Charlotte.” Sidney faux reprimanded her. He couldn’t help but laugh. She was adorable right now. Excessively talking with no filter on her mouth whatsoever. He had a twinkle in his eye he couldn’t suppress; his wife was spectacular in every regard. “Let us retire. I have other things on my mind than Miss Carr.” He smiled at her teasingly; even in her drunk state he could see her flush. He laughed once again leading her towards the front door; having already given his thanks to Mrs. Waxhall. 

They were stopped by Crowe, Babington and Ester on the way out. Charlotte jumped to Ester talking excessive gibberish Sidney didn’t understand a word of.

“Parker you must allow me to properly bid drunk Mrs. Parker goodbye. She has been in her most agreeable disposition ever since I met her.” Crowe had enjoyed the usually principled Charlotte and rigid Ester’s company too much for the night; he seemed almost mournful to let them go.

“If they should ever wish to countenance the thought, they would make quite the drinking partners, wouldn’t they Sidney?” Babington remarked as Crowe bode his dramatic farewell to the ladies.  
Sidney smiled at the foolish though, “I’m sure they’ll quite outrun us by a mile.” He laughed glancing at the party who carried on their farewell.

“Oh! stop it Mr. Crowe. We shall quite surely be drinking again. Ester and I have quite taken to it. I must say your company is much more admirable when one is drunk as well.” Charlotte remarked.  
“Yes Crow, I shall pity the women who has to put up with you sober.” Ester quipped in as well smiling.

“You need not pity her much my lady. For any women I am with, I intent to keep her quite inebriated.” Crowe smirked as the assembled party laughed.

Anyone in polite society hearing the remark would have fainted at the lack of propriety and the effrontery. Sidney and Babington glanced at each other smiling; they hardly ever saw the three of them getting along so well. Crowe was always the object of displeasure with his antics among their wives, Crowe was hardly the more charitable. They were civil but the frost never quite disappeared. 

Sidney and Babington thus both moved together to remove their betrothed from the gathering lest someone should be privy to their upfront comments and make a heedless scandal on their characters.   
Charlotte clumsily bowed her farewell, “Gentlemen” to Crowe and Babington and followed Sidney into their carriage.


End file.
